


Regarde-moi

by Alaiya



Category: DOGS (Manga)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ca finira mal un jour. Et si ce n'était pas pour Heine - ce type était increvable - ce serait pour Badow. Ce dernier aurait tendance à considérer ça comme une injustice si l'existence de Heine n'était finalement pas pire que la sienne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regarde-moi

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Regarde-moi  
> Disclaimer : Shirow Miwa  
> Nombre de mots : # 1800  
> Communauté LJ / Prompt : Kinkenstock / UST/Tension sexuelle non résolue - "What can I do? / What can I say? / To make you want me more / To have your love / And show you how / That's all I'm asking for"  
> Avertissements: Léger (très léger) spoil tome 3, mais même sans l’avoir lu, pas de révélation monstrueuse.

**Regarde-moi**

 

« Génial. Positivement. Génial. » Heine agita la hampe du robinet d’un geste aussi rageur qu’inutile ; pas la moindre goutte.

« C’est une ville de merde, qu’est-ce que tu veux… »

 

Badow avait refermé la porte derrière lui et déjà quelques volutes de fumée bleues s’égaraient paresseusement sous le plafond de ce qui tenait lieu de salon à Heine. De sa furie quelques heures plus tôt, pas la moindre trace. Son sourire à mi-chemin entre la niaiserie et l’ironie était revenu flotter sur ses lèvres, un nouveau paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche, et il s’était posé – ou plutôt affalé – sur l’unique canapé de l’appartement.

 

« Ouais, ben c’est pas une raison pour être aussi sale qu’elle. »

 

Et Heine de se diriger vers la pièce d’à côté avant d’en ressortir, un seau dans une main, une bonbonne d’eau claire dans l’autre. Ce n’était pas une question de prévoyance, mais bien d’habitude ; l’air était pollué, le sol était pollué, l’eau était polluée. La vie elle-même n’était plus que pollution. Aussi, si les services de la ville n’étaient pas spécialement dérangés par l’idée d’empoisonner à petit feu leurs administrés – si tant est qu’ils osent se targuer d’administrer quoi que ce soit dans cette jungle – un vieux relent de conscience les empêchait de le faire de façon trop… voyante. Alors, de temps à autre – plusieurs fois par mois pour être précis – l’eau était coupée, histoire de faire croire à tout le monde que quelqu’un se préoccupait de leur santé. Comme s’il y avait encore des gens capables de se faire berner…

 

« Badow, va falloir que tu m’aides.

— Comme d’habitude, quoi. » Fit l’autre avec une emphase étudiée qui arracha un sourire moqueur à Heine, lequel se mua bientôt en une grimace lorsque son tee-shirt, qu’il avait commencé à ôter, manifesta la volonté de demeurer collé à sa peau, imbibé de sang comme il l’était. Ce n’était pas tant qu’il avait mal – les balles qui avaient criblé son dos étaient depuis belle lurette ressorties et ses plaies refermées – mais cette sensation poisseuse associée à l’odeur âcre et métallique qui s’en dégageait ne lui rappelait que trop bien que, cette fois encore, il n’avait pas réussi à mourir.

Sa botte ferrée envoya valdinguer le vêtement souillé, tombé au sol puis, posant ses deux poings contre le rebord de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue, il rétorqua, le regard fixé sur le ciel gris, sans vraiment le voir :

« Ne te fie pas à tes impressions, Badow. Ta peau, c’est moi qui la sauve, à chaque fois.

— Mais oui, mais oui… D’ailleurs, ça doit sûrement être pour cette raison que cette fois, tu m’as planqué mes clopes avant qu’on y aille. Prends-moi pour un con pendant que tu y es.

— Je n’ai pas besoin de toi. C’est toi qui as besoin de fric.

— Tiens, c’est pas con ça ; en l’occurrence, d’ailleurs, tu me donnes combien pour que je te frotte le dos ?

— Que. Dalle. »

Le clapotis de l’eau remplaça la réplique potentiellement vaseuse à laquelle Heine aurait pu s’attendre de la part de son partenaire et bientôt, une éponge imbibée d’eau glacée atterrit sèchement sur son épaule gauche.

 

_Le con… un jour ou l’autre, quelques centimètres plus haut et…_ Badow frottait, rinçait, tordait et recommençait. L’eau avait pris des teintes rougeâtres lesquelles folâtraient dans le fond du seau, comme peu décidées à se dissoudre et à se faire oublier. Sous les croûtes carmines qui caparaçonnaient le dos, ni plaie, et encore moins cicatrice, récente ou ancienne. La peau claire, presque diaphane, du corps de Heine était aussi lisse et parfaite qu’au jour de sa naissance. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu’il avait déjà été mille fois meurtri, lacéré, écorché, transpercé ? Il fallait le voir pour le croire. Badow ne faisait que ça depuis quelques temps : voir. Et si au début, il avait accepté de croire sans se poser de questions, depuis la “confession” de Heine, les choses avaient _quelque peu_ changé. Il avait besoin de comprendre.

La foi, c’est bien beau mais lorsqu’on risque sa peau quotidiennement – ou presque – aux côtés d’un type immortel qui semble se moquer du danger comme de l’an quarante, il arrive un moment où il convient de remettre les choses en perspective. Heine avait bien voulu l’accepter comme partenaire, soit. Mais avait-il la moindre idée de ce que pouvait recouvrir comme responsabilités une telle qualification ?

Badow se le demandait de plus en plus souvent, et se le demandait encore, tandis qu’il rinçait les épaules de son coéquipier, avant de s’attaquer au reste. L’autre n’avait pas bougé un muscle, son attention invariablement fixée sur le dehors, du moins le rouquin le supposait-il.

Il se taisait aussi, emmuré dans un de ces silences dont il avait le secret, et dont il ne sortait que pour râler ou pondre une vanne idiote. Badow se trouvait juste à côté de lui, juste derrière lui, et c’était à peine s’il s’apercevait de sa présence. Comme souvent. Trop, au goût de son partenaire qui laissa l’éponge flotter quelques instants à la surface de l’eau rougie pour allumer une nouvelle cigarette, avec le mégot encore incandescent de la précédente.

 

Peut-être était-ce normal après tout… L’enfer qu’avait connu Heine, cette arène qui lui avait tenu lieu de _cour de récréation_ , ces _camarades_ qu’il n’avait eu d’autre choix que de laisser mourir pour ne pas crever, la bête – le _chien_ – qu’il était devenu contre son gré, il n’avait pu – dû – compter que sur lui-même. Apprendre à se protéger. Et surtout, surtout, ne faire confiance à personne.

Lorsque Badow appliqua de nouveau l’éponge humide pile au centre du dos nerveux de son partenaire, celui-ci eut un tressaillement. Bref. La surprise ? Non, Heine ignorait la signification de ce mot, sur ses gardes, comme il l’était en permanence. Le rouquin eut la surprise de voir la chair de poule se propager, hérissant la peau laiteuse, tandis que les omoplates se creusaient, comme pour fuir le froid. Un instant, il crut qu’il allait se retourner, ne serait ce que pour l’engueuler, mais rien. Juste le silence… et une nuque.

Les doigts de Badow se crispèrent sur l’éponge. Il la laissa pourtant glisser sur les flancs, puis le long de la colonne vertébrale, ramenant avec elle lambeaux de chair morte et écailles de sang figé. Et dessous, encore et toujours cette perfection virginale.

 

Oui, il comprenait, bien sûr. Un être humain conditionné à la violence et à la rage comme Heine l’avait été, ne pouvait pas retrouver de reflet chez ses semblables. Pas tout à fait chien, plus tout à fait homme, sa place demeurait floue et incertaine. Pourtant… Aux yeux de Badow, il suffisait de pas grand-chose. Bishop avait coutume de dire que c’était le passé qui forgeait l’homme du présent, fût-il dénué de souvenir ou d’identité. Et ce qu’ _était_ Heine convenait à Badow. Et il lui conviendrait d’autant plus s’il daignait parfois le regarder, plutôt que de le voir. Alors il lirait sans nul doute chez le rouquin tout ce que ce dernier avait certes besoin de savoir, mais aussi et surtout soif de lui offrir. Badow voulait connaître Heine, et il voulait en être connu. Etre autre chose pour lui qu’un porte-flingue, ou un partenaire interchangeable au gré des balles perdues. Etre… celui qui ramènerait son âme dans son corps.

 

Levant les yeux, le rouquin vit que quelques tâches de sang s’accrochaient encore à la base de la nuque de son coéquipier. Il eut une hésitation. Si Heine conservait toujours ces minces bandes coton enroulées autour de son cou… Celles-ci s’étaient distendues et baillaient, lâches, laissant entrevoir dans leur ombre la chair malmenée par l’acier qui la transperçait. Il avança ses doigts – ils tremblaient – pour les glisser sous l’étoffe. Réflexion faite, il ne l’avait jamais vu d’aussi près. Le collier. Et sans même s’en rendre compte il porta son autre main jusqu’à sa propre nuque qu’il massa nerveusement sous ses longs cheveux. Malgré tout, il avait l’impression angoissante de _sentir_ l’emprise impitoyable de ce carcan sur son être. _Dans_ son être. Comment était-il seulement possible de vivre avec _ça_? Et si… Et s’il le lui arrachait, s’il l’ôtait de lui, comme ça, d’un geste brutal, si… Les doigts de Badow avaient fini par s’égarer tout à fait. Ils reposaient sous l’oreille de Heine, palpitant contre l’artère dont le rythme s’était accéléré. Ils glissèrent, lentement, jusqu’au tissu cicatriciel, tendu et dur comme la peau d’un tambour.

 

« Badow ? »

La tête de Heine avait pivoté d’un quart de tour, et le rouquin ne pouvait apercevoir qu’une pupille pourpre qui le fixait. Elle lui parut immense, tant il était soudain très – trop – proche de son partenaire.

« Est-ce que… » Il bafouillait. « Est-ce que…tu as mal… parfois ? »

Il n’avait pas retiré sa main et Heine demeura immobile. Il parut réfléchir un instant ; puis ses paupières s’abaissèrent et il murmura, comme épuisé tout à coup :

« Ça dépend.

— De quoi ?

— De ce que tu entends par _avoir mal._  »

Incroyable comme cette peau d’apparence si froide pouvait être brûlante. Aussi incandescente que cet œil qui le fixait de nouveau avec intensité, sans faillir.

« Et… il y a quelque chose… enfin, je veux dire, pour que tu n’aies pas mal ?

— J’aimerais bien. Mais je doute… » Sans brusquerie aucune, mais avec une douce fermeté, Heine saisit le poignet de Badow tout en se retournant face à lui, pour l’abaisser entre eux. « … de le trouver un jour.

— Tu as cherché au moins ? »

Gêné, le rouquin se réfugia derrière un sourire en coin sans quitter son vis-à-vis des yeux, mais sans non plus manifester la moindre volonté de libérer son bras de son étreinte. Celle-ci, d’ailleurs, parut se resserrer un instant ; Badow eut l’impression de sombrer dans un vertige.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée. Pas pour moi, je veux dire.

— Tu sais ce qu’on dit, argumenta l’autre, “qui ne tente rien n’a…”

— Oui, mais au moins, il n’enlève rien aux autres.

— Et si tu laissais les _autres_  en décider ? »

Pour tout réponse, Badow eut droit à un sourire mince et silencieux, avant que Heine ne s’efface de son champ de vision pour aller disparaître dans sa chambre, dont il revint au bout de quelques minutes, une chemise propre sur le dos, le col relevé sur ses stigmates.

 

Il l’avait _regardé_. Vraiment regardé. La main tendue, il l’avait vue. Il ne l’avait pas saisie, sur l’instant, mais il l’avait reconnue. Il savait, à présent, que Badow existait. Qu’il était là. Qui sait, peut-être qu’un jour, le chien laisserait de nouveau la place à l’homme.


End file.
